


The One with Fell Blood

by MasterofFlight586



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fire Emblem: Awakening Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Fates Spoilers, First Fic!, Hidden Truths DLC, More tags to be added, Multi, non-cannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterofFlight586/pseuds/MasterofFlight586
Summary: Upon the arrival in Valla, Odin's Brand reappeared on his skin as well as the Mark of Grima.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic! I uploaded this some time ago but I deleted it because I didn't like how the story was written so I wanted to change it. This is really short and I'm sorry but thank you for reading my story. Now without further ado, The One with Fell Blood!

“It’s cloudy tonight too, isn’t it?” Odin said outloud to himself. “Maybe I shouldn’t be too surprised, after all our journey in this sacred realm is about to come to a close.”

It was the night before the final battle with Ananknos, and everyone is camping in the thicket keeping themselves hidden from the invisible soldiers. They could not return to Corrin’s castle because Lilith could not teleport them any closer to Ananknos’s castle. 

Everyone stuck together and everyone kept a lookout for each other. Nobody was out of each other’s sight, to protect each other and to make sure no one would be taken from camp again.

Everyone but Odin. 

Ever since Corrin’s little army had reached the hidden kingdom of Valla, Odin not only noticed the reappearance of his pride and joy, the Brand, he also found the mark of Grima on his forehead. Of course, he consulted Laslow and Selena and they reached the conclusion that the disguise wore off on him since they arrived in Valla, but the appearance of the Mark left all of them stumped. Odin tried his best to cover them up without looking suspicious, using spare bandages or wore some extra clothing. Obviously, it worked just as well as getting Felica to make the perfect tea. The army eventually stopped asking him because his response would always be something outrageous, more so than usual, and they soon realized they were not getting an answer anytime soon.

One night, after some “intense” training (yelling spell names) and naming various weapons, Odin fell asleep and started to dream. Expecting the same nightmare that has haunting him for as long as he remembers, he opened his eyes to complete darkness. He looked around confused and tried to place where he was. He looked down and saw that he was wearing his Ylisseian swordmaster outfit and below his feet was…

“BLOOD!” Odin screamed and fell backwards. He expected to fall into the blood but only on the surface. “... My aching blood is trying to tell me something! My journey is full of battle and adventure just waiting to be found!” Odin laugh, trying to comfort himself.

“Why hello there pest. Still acting like an idiot just like how you were in the future?” A voice echoed through the void. 

Odin immediately stood up and reached for his sword that was non-existent. “How dare you make fun of the mighty Odin Dark? I shall make you pay for the darkness will unravel your true form! Now show your cowardly face so that I may show a little mercy!” Odin yelled.

“Quiet you worm! You’re hurting my ears with your annoying remarks.” The voice responded. Suddenly out of the shadows, like the God of Death he was…

“....Grima.” Odin whimpered. He tried to run away from the thing that took everything away from him, but he only seemed to go closer to it.

“Aww running from your problems again? It’s futile you know? Like your attempts at trying to be a different person in a world that is not your own.” Grima strolled towards the panicking Odin. “Honestly, it’s funny how all of you worms thought you could run away from me, away from your past or should I say future? I’m here to remind you that you CAN’T. Nothing you do will make me go away.” Grima reached for Odin and tried to grab his neck but he couldn’t it, instead phased right through and Odin felt a chilly breeze in stead. 

“... huh looks like my spirit is still weak.” Grima stared at his hand that had become a dark mist. It quickly reformed and he flexed his hand as to test it.

Odin took this chance to jump away from him. “How are you here? You’re dead. In fact, my father killed you!” Odin yelled wanting to wake himself up.

Grima sighed and looked away uninterested. “Yes he did and it hurt like hell. My body was permanently destroyed and I am no longer allowed to return back to my world. He was able to return because of his little “bonds” but I’m permanently banished from my world. Ever since then, I have been this black abyss for I don’t know how long.” Grima suddenly turned to Odin, his unfocused eyes suddenly full of passion and excitement and his frown turned into a bloodcurdling smile. “But not for long!”

Odin froze and looked up to the monster, “What do you mean?” 

“I may be banished in your world, but this world is still for the taking. I can’t take over a child however because of the dragon that reigns over this world, Analnos I think was his name. He keeps interrupting my rite that allows me to possess a human. I also can’t force my way into this world because my physical form has been destroyed.” Grima pointed to Odin. “But YOU! You have my blood flowing through your veins, even if it’s tainted with Naga’s blood. I can still use it to make a perfect vessel.”

“...What?”

“Simple minded mortal, what I’m trying to say is,” Expiration fizzled to life in Grima’s palm. His hand above his head, readying to summon the the devastating spell.  
“YOUR BODY IS MINE BOY!”

Odin scrambled up to his feet and attempted to run away again although he already knew he’d get nowhere fast. He tried to slap himself to wake up from the terrible nightmare, but he remained in the darkness and seeing Grima about to use his signature move. Odin decided to brace himself and prayed to Naga or some god to save him or wake him up. 

“I’ve been waiting for this day ever since your father killed me! Killing the reason for my demise, the children of the future, die by my hands! It! will! be! GLORIOUS! And I will take great pleasure in killing you and your friends you brought to this world." Grima was smiling like a mad dog "Now DIE PEASANT!”

“Not so fast.”

Grima had already released Expiration when a new voice entered the void. Odin braced himself and felt a strong gust of wind, but for some reason felt no impact or pain. He slowly cracked his eyes opened and in the midst of the darkness, a single light bled through. There before him was the one who took the brunt of the attack and somehow did not seem the least bit harmed. Their aura seem so full of warmth, hope, and peace and Odin couldn’t help but relax in their presence.

“What? How!? You’re supposed to be in the world where I was banished from! Why are you here?” the figure did not answer. “ANSWER ME NAGA!” Grima bellowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty short but thank you for reading it anyways! Love all of you! Remember to comment down below if there is something wrong with my story! Thank you for reaaadddddinnngggg..... *rolls away*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two gods face off and Odin is the cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM ALIVE! Junior year is already hell and SAT SUCKS! I'm trying my best so wish me luck and good luck to all of you taking the SAT this year! (We're gonna need it). BTW VERY IMPORTANT, I updated the first chapter so if you had not read it PLEASE DO! Thank you and enjoy!

Silence spread through the area and the tension was so thick a knife could cut it. Odin, the self proclaimed mighty warrior the hero of scion, coward behind Naga. He was still in shock over what just happened, first Grima’s still alive and tried to kill him and then out of nowhere Naga appears just because he called for her, and it was just on a whim! Now the thoughts that was running through his head was, what now? How was Naga here? What’s the hell is going on? Someone wake me up please! 

“... I heard a soul calling out for my protection and I sensed your presence reappearing in this world. I suppose my calculation was incorrect for I believed that you would be completely destroyed after you killed yourself. Your soul surprisingly seemed to had survived that ordeal but is terribly weak, but for some reason you somehow have a strong hold on the child.” replied Naga. She turned to face the trembling boy behind her. She put her hand on his head, calming him down once more. “You already put the poor child through enough harm and pain.” She turned to face a furious Grima, her eyes harden and full of anger. “ Enough of this Grima. You actions will cost you your life. You also have no power over me, I am stronger than you for my own blood runs stronger in him. You will never able to defeat me in your sad state Grima.”

Grima snarled and lunged at her, Expiration sparking back to life in his hands. He runs around Naga and Odin. Naga rose a dragonstone up over her head and a flower suddenly surrounds her. A few seconds later, the flower exploded and in place of Naga was a beautiful glowing manaket. Grima clenched his fist and flicked his wrist and then out of nowhere, black spikes came shooting out of the ground. The spikes came at an alarming speed but it immediately disappeared as soon as they touched the tough scales. Naga let out a mighty roar, took a deep breath, and fired a huge fire ball straight for Grima. He rolled away from the fireball but not without his coat getting singed at the bottom. Grima tried again and again with the same results and the battle was going nowhere fast. The final fireball crashed down and knocked Grima off his feet.

Grima looked up with the look of defeat and anger written all over his face. The power difference was far too great he seemed to realised.

“This isn’t over Naga! I’ll be the host of this body, I know it will be! Nothing will stop me from coming back and revenge will be mine!” Grima screamed as he sank into the blood they stood upon. 

Naga turned back into the holy being and she turned back towards Odin. He quickly got to one knee and bowed, gave her the proper she deserved. She smiled “ Rise my child. There is a great many things I must tell you.”

Odin shot up “Why… HOW are you here oh great mighty goddess of our holy land? Why would her holiness waste her time for lowly presence such as myself? And…” Odin looked down, worriness etched across his face. “What’s going to happen to me?”

Naga faced him somberly, guilt danced in her eyes. “ I am sorry but the problem exist because of us, Grima and I. Because of your mixed heritage your body has started to become a vessel capable of holding Grima’s soul and mine.”

“Wait, didn’t the demon blood get mixed with your’s? My aching blood is tarnished! Nothing can undo what my mother and father has created, this great hero of untold legends! You great gods have no hold on me for my aching blood reflects your greatness and his dastardy ways.” Odin spoke confused. 

“Ha ha ha” Naga gentle smiled and laughed, “I almost forgot you were a comedian of sorts. But you being the only one in this world with my blood and his blood, you are considered the one with the purest in the land. This is causing us to fight over who will take over your body. It really is a great opportunity to get more power and become a mighty deity. I do not wish to take you over but in order for you have keep your body, I’ll have to fight Grima who has a stronger hold on you because he can only exist here, and I exist here and in Ylisse. My grip on you weaker. That is why I must fight so he will not take you over”

“What will happen to me then?”

 

“... As we fight, I’m afraid you will become sickly and constantly in pain. I’ll give you a recipe to help this pain, but a side effect is that both of your marks will start to glow. Moreover your presence will be made more noticeable to Anaknos. Make sure you avoid him for the time being because if he consumes you, he will have the power of both Grima and mine and this world will have no chance to fight back.” Naga pointed her finger and touched Odin’s head. Names and appearances of different plants, herbs, and spells suddenly rushed into his brain. Not prepared for the sudden rush of information, he collapsed slowly fell unconscious. As he drifted, he heard a laugh, Grima’s laugh, and Naga’s voice in the distance saying....

“Good luck, hero of scion. Do not falter and stay strong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 I hoped you enjoyed reading! I'll try to make the new chapter soon I promise! Leave a kudo if you enjoyed, it means a lot and if there are any errors, please comment down below. Thanks for reaaaddddiiinnnnggggg....... *rolls into the sunset*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH GOD IT'S BEEN TOO LONG! Yes I am back after a LONG time and I apologize. School decided to be a truck and run me over with homework and assignments (and I may have been playing Overwatch for an unhealthy amount of time). Anyways enjoy!

The first thing Odin woke up to was not the birds singing and the bright sunlight seeping out of the curtain, but searing pain going down his limbs and felt as his heart was being stabbed with an incredibly dull knife and oh boy, did the guy have a grudge. He gritted his teeth and was tempted to scream. Moving into even the slightest bit would release a huge amount of pain and because of this, it left Odin immobilized. Hard knocking suddenly erupted through the door and a yell quickly followed after. 

 

“Hey Odin! Do you know what time it is?” It’s almost high noon and you’re still sleeping! Gawds, you’re not usually asleep this late. If you don’t wake up in 10 seconds and open the door I’m going to kick it down!” 

 

It was Selena. “The GREAT ODIN DARK does not wish to honor you with his presence. His aching blood wishes to rest puny mortal!” Is what he wanted to say but the pain was so great that he could only manage a groan. 

 

“Odin?..... ODIN I’M COMING IN…. Gawds! You’re sweating buckets! Are you alright?” Selena opened the door, then rushed towards his side, touching his forehead. 

 

“AHHHHH STOP STOP THAT HURTS!” Odin screamed. A severe burning sensation spread through his head and Selena quickly retracted her hand with a start.

 

“Odin? What on earth is wrong with you?” Selena held her hand which felt like it was burned. She tried to examine him without touching him and saw no visible bruises or wounds. She was about to leave to get the princesses to examine him thoroughly but she felt something grab her wrist. Selena turned to see Odin’s burning hand gripping her wrist tightly, a painful and sad look on his face.

 

“Don't. Please. Do not call a healer. Get me these herbs and tell Lord Leo that I went to go train in the woods or something. Please. Just make up an excuse for me.” Odin whispered. He continued to speak, telling Selena what herbs he needs, where to find them, and what they looked like, even as the pain made him delirious. Severa looked at him with a confused and worried look, still trying to figure out how he got sick and how he suddenly knows the names of different medicinal herbs. She wrote them down and turned to leave, when she turned back seeing Odin fall into a painful slumber.

 

‘What did you do you idiot?’ Selena thought and slowly closed the door behind her. 

 

 

~ ✦ ✧ ✦ ~

 

By the time Selena got the herbs with Laslow and made a good enough excuse for Leo to excuse him it was already early night time. They carefully sprinted towards Odin’s room, arms full with the herbs he requested. When they got there, they were greeted with Odin laying on the floor, not moving at all. Immediate panic took hold of the two friends and without a second thought they dropped the herbs and picked up their friend. Odin’s face has turned a deathly pale color and he was barely breathing but the most surprising thing was that he was somewhat translucent, Laslow’s hands almost visible underneath Odin’s body. A cough brought both Selena’s and Laslow’s back from their thoughts and saw Odin was awake, his eyes were glassy and unfocused as he if he was blind.

 

“You guys finally got here.” Odin’s loud and obnoxious voice has turned into a gentle whisper, just like how their parents sounded before they died. “Where are the herbs?” Odin began to cough weakly. 

 

“Herbs? Herbs!” Selena rushed over to the fallen pile of leaves and plants they dropped. She handed them over to Odin, hoping he knew what he was doing. 

 

Odin tried to lift himself up but he immediately fell back down so Laslow had to help him up. Underneath him they saw a spell already set up with very strange writing surrounding the circle. Odin weakly placed the plants to their proper place and began a chant the cure given to him by Naga. The sound of an explosion echoed through the room and bright purple and blue lights appeared without warning and then just as quickly faded. Laslow and Selena had closed their eyes and covered their ears when the spell began and when they opened them, Odin was standing looking completely healthy again. 

 

“Thank you my friends of the darkness! For as you can see, nothing can hold the Scion of Legend! I will never falter in the face of danger! But, my friends, I fear I must tell you tha-” 

“Odin? Uh ODIN!” Laslow shouted while pointing at his head where his Mark was. 

 

Odin became silent and glanced towards the mirror and at his reflection. Staring back at him was himself and his Mark glowing an eerie purple color. He quickly took off the bandages that covered his Brand and saw that it was glowing a soft blue color, similar to Naga’s fire. 

 

“I was going to talk about that. I need to talk to both to you about a lot of…. Things.” Losing the heroic talk, Odin sat down and looked up to his two closest friends. “A lot of this is going to sound like BS but please hear me out. I’m in really big trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is coming soon I swear! Pls dont kill me, it's just that I did not expect that people would actually read this story and not only that but a LOT of people, it's a lot pressure but I will try to deliver. I love all of you and I'll see you (hopefully) soon! :D
> 
>  
> 
> WAIT HOLD! My friend WielderofShadows on fanfiction.net helped me with some of the Odin speak. (He basically Odin) He is currently working on an undertale self insert so if you're into that, check it out!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... it's been a while huh.......... I'm so so sorry pls forgive me. School has been super tough and so is my personal life...... OK AND ALSO OVERWATCH BUT ITS A GOOD GAME. But, I'm sorta back in the swing of things and more chapters should come out soon so please enjoy this long chapter!

It’s been weeks since the incident and Odin hasn’t been the same. He has been taking his training seriously, acting seriously, and more. But the most concerning thing of them all is that Odin has started to talk like a normal person. He also has changed out of his mage class into a swordmaster and had his armor in a pale yellow instead of the standard issued ones. This raised many questions in everyone’s minds. He wore a bandana and an arm guard almost everywhere he went and always sat near Selena and Laslow, both looking extremely concerned about their friend. 

The biggest difference that the entire army has noticed was that Odin been acting weird and not in the way that everyone knows. He has been grunting in pain almost constantly and his eyes are bloodshot, but every time a healer comes his way; he backs away, says he’s fine, and disappears for a while. When he reappears, he looks so exhausted and depressed, but looking better than he had a few seconds ago. It usually wears off after awhile however. Leo, even Niles, has told him to rest and take the day off though he said he is ok each and every time they tell him. 

Unbeknown to anyone, with Odin’s sudden appearance in the castle, his mysterious past, the surprising amount of wisdom he has, and now his unforeseen illness, Leo had enough of Odin’s wonders and tricks; he wanted some answers and he wanted them before this war finally reached his conclusion. 

“Odin, come with me, I have a job I would like you to do.” Leo walked up to the Odin and Selena in the mess hall during lunch and beckoned Odin to his side. When Odin started to slowly stand up, he was immediately was forced down onto his seat by Selena to continue eating the food he barely touched. 

“Milord, if it is a job for Odin then I can certainly do for him if you don't mind.” Selena offered with a smile, but anyone who knows Selena or has encountered her wrath knows that the smile is completely fake and is a warning to back off. 

“I assure you Selena, only Odin can complete this job and he is my retainer. I don’t want to be bothering my sister’s responsible and loyal guard,” Leo leans towards the entrance to the mess hall, “In fact, I think I can hear her calling for you right now.” Selena immediately runs to her lady’s side, almost tripping over herself trying to get out of her seat. ‘Fool’ Leo muses to himself but becomes surprised when Odin started to laugh, something they haven’t heard for close to 2 months of marching in Valla. 

“Milord, you truly are something else. Alright, what grand quest of honor and glory will you be sending me out on this time.” 

“I need to discuss your mission in private, come with me.”

After helping the sickly man up to his feet, Leo took him to his tent to “debrief” him. When they finally reached their destination, Leo lead Odin to his chair and forced him to sit down. He then walked over to the tent flap, and sealed it with a spell. 

“Alright enough games, what are you hiding from me?” Leo looked down at his retainer with eyes full of questions and determination to find the truth.

Odin looked surprised. “What do you mean milord? I have been hiding nothing from-”

“Don’t you dare try to worm of of this one Odin. You have been severely ill for the past month and have not been seeing a healer and no don’t you dare say you have, the medical records state you have not been there in since your last battle which was almost of month and a half ago.” Leo stated when Odin tried to rebuke his statement. 

Odin had nothing to say. He held his head downwards in shame knowing that he was going to be here until he answers all of his questions, all of them which will be getting no answer. 

“Odin, if you do not answer my questions…” Leo took the spell book Excalibur and began the spell, “I will have to force it out of you!” 

Odin quickly stood up and prepared a spell to counteract his lord’s spell as he slowed stepped towards the exit. He was given a mission by Naga, to defeat Anaknos and free this world, and he was going to see it out. 

“You’re not getting away that easily! You WILL tell me everything!” Leo shouted, quickly getting annoyed at his attempted to flee. He understood that he had Odin wanted to have his secrets and wanted to keep them, but there was only so long he could keep it quiet. He needs to find out what he was hiding before he went crazy with curiosity and if acting as the bad guy will getting it out of him, he will play the villain. Using the spell, he manipulated the wind to get the mysterious bandages on his wrist and forehead off. At least… attempted to do so. Odin just managed to conjure up a counterspell just in time to keep his secret safe. Starting to get frustrated, he began the next one. “Interesting, you became a swordmaster but with the skills of a mage? Why would you choose a class such as that if you wished to continue your “dark arts”? Not only that, but you haven’t used a spell in such a long time but handled it with control. What is going on Odin?” No answer. “Odin! I command you as your superior ! SPEAK!” he shouted, releasing the spell. 

Odin attempted to counter again but his body failed him and he collapsed, the pieces of cloth ripping off his arms and head. Both marks stood out proudly, lucky for him, they didn’t glow, nor did Prince Leo notice them. Not so fortunate for him, the effects of the medicine faded and the slow burn quickly turned into an uncontrollable blaze.

“AHHHHHHHHHHH” Unbelieveable amount of pain flared through Odin’s bones and flesh, not leaving a single nerve having a sense of burning and pain. 

Startled by the sudden scream, Leo lost his focus on the seal on the entrance broke and Excalibur on the floor. Not that it mattered when sound that soon followed was of a scream of rage and a sword ripping through the tough fabric. 

“ODIN!” Both Selena and Laslow yelled. Odin, not able to hear them, slowly stood up and took off. He wasn’t able to get very far when his body suddenly began to become transparent once more. His quickly paling arms started to become slightly transparent and the pain starting to become numb. ‘Damn it’ Odin thought as he slowly fell. Expecting to hit the hard surface of the dirt floor,l he opened his eyes when he felt someone holding him up. To looked up to see Laslow with tears in his eyes and Selena with the herbs in her hands looking like she was going to kill a small animal. He set the items and casted the spell, feeling better than ever. While he was casting the spell, Selena was tying his headband and Laslow was covering his arm successfully hiding the marks’ mysterious glow. After Odin finished the spell and feeling much better, he looked up to see most of the army witness the event. Turning his head slightly, he saw Leo looking shameful and guilty. Odin stood up and walked over to his lord. 

“Milord, I-”

“No need Odin. I…. I should have not pushed you this far. I made you feel even worse   
than before and-”

Milord! It’s fine, I’m just not ready to share with any of you guys yet. I will tell you eventually I promise, just not now.” Odin explained. 

Leo gave a brief look of doubt before he sighed and resigned trying to get the truth. “Get   
some rest Odin. This is an order, not a request.” 

“Of course, milord.” Odin said smiling. 

~ ✦ ✧ ✦ ~  
It has been another long week and a half, the army almost reached the main island where Anaknos dwells. Odin stayed awake even when everyone else had retired to their cot. The cool night breeze doing absolute wonder for his searing skin. He decided that he would go for a quick walk around the outside of camp. 

The crunch of grass underfoot allowed him to relax as he wandered through the woods, thinking of new names and different poses. When his thoughts came across on how Naga is doing in the battle, he lost conscious and fell unceremoniously to the ground. 

When he woke up, he was back in the void of his mind with his classic Ylisseian outfit. Everything was basically the same. The endless void; an ocean of blood underfoot; everything was the same as it was before. The scary part was that it was so quiet. When Odin, no Owain, saw that the was as still as the night, he knew something happened either to Naga or Grima. He ran straight ahead, dark and grim thoughts clouding his mind as he searched desperately for the goddess. After a while, Owain found something he never thought he would ever see. There, in front of him was Grima standing, just barely, and heavily injured while Naga was on the floor.

Grabbing the sword that suddenly appeared by his side, he almost sliced the smile off of Grima’s face. What stopped him was when Naga suddenly spoke. “Stop this Grima, you’ve lost.” Naga said as she slowly standing back up looking exhausted but otherwise unharmed.

“I haven’t lost yet! I NEED this body! I will become the true ruler of this world! A world of chaos here! The power down here is INCREDIBLE!” Grima continues to ramble on and on as he stumbled towards the tired goddess. 

“... Pitiful. Umm?” Naga finally noticed Owain with his sword at his side. The entity wandered over to him, Grima’s hand held out in an attempt to stop her. “Owain? What are you doing here?”

He started to relax, “I don’t know. I was walking in the woods near the army camp and then the next thing I know, I’m here.” 

“That’s not good.” Naga turned to face Grima, who was started to visibly recovered but looked worried. 

“What’s wrong?” Odin asked.

“They are starting to invade this space, Anaknos found your existence and is trying to get to you.” Grima faced Odin, “You need to run, your body was forced to shut down when another presence of a deity is nearby because of the stress we are putting on your body. You need to go.”

 

“As much as I hate to say this, Grima’s right. You need to run hero of scion and you need to go far and fast.” Naga tapped her finger on Odin’s forehead. “I’m sending you back now. You must not look back. You have to stay hidden and wait for the final battle or you will killed. Now go.”

~ ✦ ✧ ✦ ~

Odin’s eyes snapped opened as he felt his body being moved by a very, very cold being. He looked at his captor and saw that he couldn’t even see it very well. Odin started to struggle and was surprised to see that he was let down quickly. Instead of getting a closer look at his captor, he took off as fast as he could. His feet thumping on the hard ground as he ran to Naga knows where. White hot tears running down his face as the feeling of betraying his closest friends stabbing his heart as he ran, never looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment about your opinion and or any mistakes you find. Leave kudos if you enjoyed! Have a good day!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? O-Over 1000 views? Wha... WHAT? MY FIRST FIC AND IT'S DECENTLY POPULAR? Oh god. There are no words to describe my thanks to each and everyone of you. So, I'll leave you to read!

Exhausted, hungry, thirsty, and tired, Odin continued to wander the island for what seemed like eternity. The battle between the two deities apparently had come to a temporary truce and the pain finally ceased. In exchange, he now can hear the two argue like a two old married couple. 

“You need to keep moving or you will be caught! I need your body to stay INTACT for me.” Grima grumbled.

“This boy is not to be controlled, nor am I going to allow you to take another innocent soul. Leave him be and stay in the world where you were sent to!” Naga snapped. 

“Well if you left me alone to my own devices, we would not be in this kind situation right? I think the world would be a much better place if you let fate do its work instead of changing it. Basically, you should have kept your nose out of MY business.” Odin could hear the snort in the corrupted dragon’s voice. 

“I wasn’t going to let the world I have watched over for hundreds of years fall into chaos. Fighting you will be a waste of time, but I can and will defeat you with your tail between your legs or in death.” 

“INSOLENCE! I AM THE BRINGER OF DEA-!”

“Can both of you be quiet and let me rest for a couple of minutes? I’ve been running since early dusk and it’s ALMOST HIGH NOON!” Odin was not having it. The anger, anxiety, weariness, and the guilt of leaving his friends considered family behind, all these emotions started to build up inside of him and it was about to reach a breaking point. 

The two dragons fell silent before their host, though mumbling can be hear for a split second, and he continued his travels across the strange land of Valla. The floating island and unnatural geography was already strange and disturbing, but traversing the forgotten kingdom by himself made the land all the more terrifying. With the two dragon deities as his only companions, Odin made his way deeper and deeper into the world. 

Three days passed and the journey began to take a toll on Odin’s body, mind, and soul. Attacks from Ananknos’ invisible soldiers came out almost every single hour, giving no time for Odin to rest his weary body. Thankfully the sword he brought and a small makeshift tome he made with the help from Naga, he was able to defeat the monsters fairly easily. Nonetheless, he ventured forward in search for safety in the desolate world. Now his clothes are tattered, ripped, and dull; no longer looking like the prestige swordmaster he was known for. Everything started to fall apart around him, but then a small glimmer of hope shone through when Grima and Naga came up with a plan, a solution, to stop this madness. However, this came hope came with a heavy cost.

~ ✦ ✧ ✦ ~

Odin finally manage to get some rest in a small cave with no enemy in sight for miles. As soon as he set up a small camp he immediately fell in a deep sleep. As drifted into unconsciousness, he heard a voice call to him.

“Owain….” A voice whispered to him. Odin opened his eyes to see Naga looming over him.

“Owain.” Naga whispered to pale man. Owain looked up to see that he has return the bloody void. He tried to sit up straight but felt like his body was stiff as wood. He moved his arms around, only to be greeted with a tremendous amount of resistance. Using all of his strength, he hoisted himself up and looked around and saw Grima fully healed from his last skirmish with Naga with a smirk on his face.

“What… is it…. now Grima?” Owain wasn’t having it with the Fell Dragon.

“Hehe, it’s not up to me to tell you. Divine dragon over is gonna give you the details of plan. 

Odin faced Naga for an explanation but all he saw was a frown and a look of discomfort. She was biting her lip “Grima and I came up with a plan 

“At this point…. *huff*... I can take anything….*huff* *huff*.... to help me fight…. *huff*... ugh… or let me rest. What is… it?” 

“Listen, your body is about to give up and your life force is draining quickly. We have a plan but it has so many consequences and is so very risky.”

“What are you talking about “Ms. Divine Dragon”? This is an amazing plan!”

Ignoring Grima, Naga continues, “I do not wish to force this choice upon you but you must choose.”

“What is it?” Owain demands again.

A pause “It’s to let me and Grima grant you our power and blessing. You have a strong will and determination to protect the ones you love and destroy the source of evil. You will gain the powers of both of us and will be able to take down anything in your path. However, power always comes with a heavy price as you can choose who becomes the host of your body. Using your power whatever you think of when using it, good and love in your heart will lean the power towards me and will allow me to become the host.”

“And if you have destruction and rage in your heart”, Grima interrupted with a glee look, “I, Grima, will become the host and take control of your body and you, maggot, will become my vessel. Oh how I have longed for this moment when I can finally take over this lovely world!” Grima monologues to himself. The two others in the vacant space stared at the fell dragon like how everyone else stared at Owain when he spoke Owain speak. 

“Either way,” Naga faced Owain once more, ”your ego will sleep for the rest of eternity if you use it to much.” Naga looked towards him with a sorry expression. “This power will become your life support and weapon, but it will also become your resting place. Are you still willing to accept this power?”

Silenced quickly followed after and Owain looked deep in thought. Power in exchange for his life? He had no idea what to choose. He knew he would die no matter what he choose. 

“I need time to think about this. This is a huge decision that I… I can’t decide right now.”

“Well you don’t have much time. ” Grima said as he smashed an invisible soldier’s head into the bloody floor. Wait…. an invisible soldier? Here? “Wait a second” Grima said realizing what had just transpired. 

When the soldier sank into the endless ocean of blood and disappeared out of sight, the void started to shake. The two gods and Owain fell to the floor trying to regain balance

“YOU NEED TO WAKE UP MAGGOT, HE FOUND YOU!” Grima tackled him to the ground and slammed his head on the floor, successfully knocking him out. 

~ ✦ ✧ ✦ ~

Odin shot up from his sleeping position reaching for his tome, only to regret it seconds later when his aching back started to cramp up. Bumping heads also can cause some recoil. When his head stopped spinning, Odin looked at to find out who he had bumped heads with and was surprised to see Laslow curling around with tears in his eyes. Not knowing what to say to his best friend who he ditched a month ago and could only say his name.

“Laslow?” Odin whispered. 

“Odin?” Laslow immediately perked up and stumbled over to his long lost friend. “Odin! You’re awake! Oh thank Naga we thought you were dead when we couldn’t find you that morning! Never do that to us again, please. Do you know how long it took us to think of a way to tell your mother when we got back? I can’t, oh gods you’re alive.” Laslow wrapped his arms around Odin and started to silently cry against his shoulder. Speech soon became hard for both them and started to just enjoy each other’s presence, the only familiar face in this strange world.

“Are you done yet, crybabies?” They turn around to see Selena, hands at her hip with a small smile decorating her face. Odin laughed and reached for their dear friend and she joined the huddle. “Never again Owain.” Selena whispered.

“Never again.” Odin promised.

“Hey! What’s going on in there?” A familiar voice echoed through the cave from the entrance, breaking up the group hug. 

“We found the Odin the idiot! Get in here!”

“Odin?” The voice became closer and closer to reveal a hooded stranger. Their coat looking very familiar. “You guys have such silly names! Maybe I should take one up.” They took off their hood, the mark of Grima tattooed across their right hand.

“Morgan?” Odin spoke in disbelief. 

“Hey there big brother! Long time no see!” Morgan replied, her trademark smile  
brightening up the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! I'm almost done with this story so I can work on another one! Please comment and leave kudos if you can. Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONG CHAPTER CAUSE THE SCHOOL YEAR IS BASICALLY ALMOST OVER!!!! (Also I don't have any AP tests). So here you go!

Odin just stared at Morgan just standing in the middle of the cave, her smile wide and inviting. Noting that he seemed rooted in his spot on the cave floor, she walked up to him with her arms wide open. She then kneeled down to her brother’s level and gently embraced him all while avoiding all of his serious injuries. Odin came out of his shell shocked state and slowly wrapped his arms around his sister that he hasn’t seen in years and felt another round of tears arising from his eyes. Laslow soon joined their tearful reunion with tears of his own, arms embracing both Morgan and Odin, and Selena joining soon after. They sat there for a long period of time and ignoring their surroundings. They eventually separated from each other and the trio updated Morgan about their travels in this different world and stories about the people they have met through their journey. Morgan soon revealed that she had no memories of their other time traveling friends and that she only remembers waking up in this strange world, her name, their names, that she had amnesia before, how to use a tome and sword, and that she had an older brother named Owain. Her history was once again blank and it was becoming clear that it bothered Morgan greatly. 

“Something is not right.” Naga whispered in Odin’s mind. “We sensed Ananknos in this area and he approaching your location.” 

‘Might have been some invisible soldiers scouting the area and they did not notice the cave.’ Odin thought back. Looking out the mouth of the cave and was surprised to see the Forgotten Castle, home to Ananknos, just outside standing tall. ‘Maybe that’s the reason?’

While Selena was catching Morgan up on the latest events, Laslow looked over to Odin seeing him stunned by the sight before him. “Ahhh looking at the castle up ahead? We all were on our way there when we saw Morgan just laying on the floor. We took her and snuck out of camp before Xander or Ryoma got a chance to speak with her then most likely interrogate her.” 

“Mmhh good idea but what about after?”

“We saw this cave and decide to hide her here. Never expected to see you lying on the cold floor when I went to investigate. It was quite a surprise.” 

“Ha, sorry about that. Nothing seems to be going right for me ever since that dream came to me. My “illness” took a lot of out of me.” Odin touched his the place where the accursed mark was tattooed. “Life hasn’t been easier for me either, the Vallites’ haven’t let up since my unexcused leave. They have been chasing me across the land and I haven’t found a chance to rest until now.” Weariness suddenly took over him and Odin almost fell asleep instantly. The only thing keeping him awake was Laslow attempting to wake him up. 

“Come on Odin, you need to stay awake. We need to head back to camp to get you treated and rested. If what you just told me was true, then it’s entirely too dangerous for you to stay here.” Laslow reasoned.

“He is correct, there is no telling what kind of dirty tricks Anaknos could try to gain absolute power over. In matter of fact, he could be right here, right now!” Grima sneered.

‘Couldn’t you tell if any danger was nearby and force wake me anyways?’ 

“No can do kid, we can no longer feel anything outside this space. Your death is approaching very quickly and if you want my advice? Take the power me and Naga want to give you to sustain yourself, I can’t having my only host being dead.”

Odin was shocked to hear that he was dying so soon after he was told in the dreamscape. After all he had gone through with his friends, family, and allies, he was just going to disappear like that? Not even dying a meaningful death but a death where he didn’t die a valiant hero like how he describes in his stories and tall tales he used to tell. Just like how he described before all this began. Then Odin thought about the absolute power the two gods could give him. Not having to fear death, not having to worry about if he could protect his friends in their time of need, not even worrying about the next war he could enter if he took it. Nothing could harm him. Nothing could harm his friends. He wouldn’t have to experience any more deaths because he would be the one to prevent them. They could grow old and have a good life. Odin was about to accept this offer but then thought to himself, will it be worth it? Naga has said that whatever his heart lean towards would decide who would become the host and that his “ego” whatever that meant would fall asleep forever. Meaning that he could put his friends in danger, no matter what choice he made. Odin then made a decision, one that can change his life forever. ‘... no.’ 

“WHAT?” Grima voice boomed in his head.

‘Grima. I. Said. NO’ Odin responded firmly. He knew the risks, he knew he would eventually pass on. But using the ultimate power that could put the people in this world at risk was not worth it in his eyes. 

“THIS DECISION IS NOT YOUR CHOICE! What will you do when everyone gets to the palace? You won’t be able to help at all! tHiS dEcIsIoN iS nOt YoUr ChOiCe!” Grima voice eventually became corrupt and the words began to slur and Odin had enough.

‘Shut it Grima. At least I would be remember as a hero, not a villain I could turn into if I lose myself to it.’ 

Naga voice suddenly echoed in his head. “Odin you cannot not decide that yourself.”

‘What you too?’ 

Naga carried on, “Please understand that if you fall, we are still present in this body. All Anaknos wants is the power, it doesn’t matter to him if you are dead or alive. Our powers and presence is still here in this body and if he devours your body…. There is no telling what kind of havoc he can wreak on this world, and he gets my true body in Ylisse… all the worlds are doomed.”

Odin quickly became furious. His decision was quickly cut down by the one who he thought was on his side. All his options were cut, anyway out of this terrible situation was quickly closing in around him. Once again he was tempted with the power that is his to claim but Odin saw a way to get around the situation and the plan was near impossible.

‘What if we kill Anaknos?’

“... you are absolutely insane Odin.” Naga replied. “How do you suggest we do that? You are in no condition to fight, everything in this world is out to get you, and the entire world and maybe more fall squarely on your shoulders.”

‘We can’t prove it until we try.’ Odin turns back to Laslow, who seemed extremely worried for him. “Leave me here Inigo. I need the rest.” Laslow looked like he was going to retaliate but Odin stopped him. “Come back for Morgan and I when you guys start marching towards Anaknos. I will stay to watch over Morgan, besides she still remembers how to use a weapon right? She can protect herself.” 

“I do not like this plan one bit Odin!... But I don’t want to leave Morgan here alone… Ok, fine but please be careful.” It was evident that Laslow was regretting his decision but wishing to respect his friend decision, he leaves with Selena trailing behind him.

“So, what’s going to happen now Odin?” Morgan asked.

“Now” Odin quickly started to doze off, “We wait.” No longer able to stay awake, he fell asleep.

~ ✦ ✧ ✦ ~

Odin lazily cracked opened his eyes, his mind begging him to go back to sleep. His surrounding gradually returning to focus, but when he tried to reach to rub his eyes he found that he couldn’t move them. He snapped awake and saw rope tied around his torso, arms, and legs. Worried for Morgan’s wellbeing, Odin yelled for his sister “MORGAN! MORGAN? WHERE ARE YOU!” Silence answered him and he began to panic. “MORGANNNN!” 

“I’m right here shut up!” Morgan’s voice echoed through the cave.  
Relief filled Odin “Thank Naga you are alright, can you get me out of these ropes? I don’t know what happened last night but I’m so glad you’re-” Odin was interrupted when a blade was thrusted in front of his face. 

“I don’t think that’ll be happen soon.” Morgan replied with malice.

“Wha- What are you doing!” Odin asked confused.

“Why completing the job for Master Ananknos of course!” Odin was utterly shock at he words he was hearing. This wasn’t Morgan, this isn’t Morgan at all. “Preparations set, delivering the sacrifice.” She turned to him, an invisible soldier trailing quickly behind her. “Night night big brother! I’ll be seeing you later. She nodded towards her slave and it knocked Odin out once more. Before he slipped back into unconsciousness, questions ran through his head. “What happened to Morgan? Is someone going to rescue him? Them? Will Ananknos be successful in achieving ultimate power? 

Why have Naga and Grima gone silent?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sorry about the cliffhanger! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tale continues

Owain slowly opened his eyes and awaken to a chilling sensation around him. The murky water surrounding him was freezing, chilling him to the bone. A few seconds passed before Owain realized he couldn’t move in the strange liquid, not even his fingers obeyed his commands but his only his head was allowed the freedom. Even more time passed before he realized that there was banging coming from up above him. He turned his head to see two blurry figures above, both seemingly trying to break something above him. ‘What’s going on?’ Owain thought to himself, ‘Is this… the inside of my mind? Then this liquid…am I beneath the floor?!’ The two figures slowly became more and more distorted and the voices even more muffled as Owain sank lower into the endless sea of blood. Owain tried to reach for them but his body remained still, refusing to follow their master’s order. 

‘No!’ Owain thought to himself ‘This is NOT how I die! I need to save them… I still need to protect everyone!’ He willed himself to break from the invisible restraints holding him in place. ‘Father, mother help me!’ Slowly he felt himself breaking whatever curse that presided over his body and began to swim to where the two Dragon gods awaited him. Their figures slowly came into focus and Owain broke free from the floor.

~ ✦ ✧ ✦ ~

The army pushed forth into the deepest parts of the soulless castle, fighting through invisible soldiers for what seemed forever. They were tricked, betrayed, and was forced to fight old friends. Soon they eventually reached the entrance to the castle and their exhaustion suddenly disappeared, all of them ready to burst through those doors and to end this dreadful war once and for all. They burst through the door and was about to slay the mad dragon god, but instead saw someone they haven’t seen in the months since they entered the land. There was Odin, suspended in mid air and sleeping. His body twisting and turning like he was trying wake from a nightmare.

“ODIN!” Leo, Niles, Laslow, and Selena rushed forwards but were forced to stop in their tracks by a ball of draconic energy. The blast knocked the four back to the ranks, their friends and family catching them and looking them over.

“Ha… ha… haa….” Anaknos chuckled. “Do not come… any closer… you low lives.” His voice slowly becoming angry. “ How dare you enter my throne room! You shall not disrupt a king with his meal!” 

“Meal?” Selena looked around the empty room. The only thing that could resemble a meal was… “wait… he can’t mean Odin!” 

“What?” exclaimed Leo.

“Hahahaha! That’s right! This child of mixed blood will serve to be a great source of power. Then you all have to come here to ruin my it? I believe a punishment is in order! SLAVES!” Anankos called out for his servants. Like flies, they swarmed out from each direction; invisible soldiers starting to take their place in a defensive position around the ancient god. 

“It’s like… they are taking orders from someone.” Leo looked on in surprise. “I thought these ghosts are suppose to be dead, unable to think for themselves.” 

“That’s because I’m there to lead them!” A mysterious voice echoed through the hall.

“Who was that?” Leo asked.

To answer the question, Morgan stepped into view. “Hello there! Very nice to meet all of you!”

“M-Morgan?” Laslow and Selena looked on in disbelief.

“You know this person?” Xander questioned. 

“Indeed! They are my closest friends in the entire world! They traveled with me, near and far, from the future to the past!” The onlookers started on confused, “But this isn’t time for questions! Get ready! Lord Anankos wants to eat in peace!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the short chapter, but writers block hit me hard. But I'm out of hiatus! I also finally graduated and suddenly most of my anxiety has finally disappeared so I'm feeling better than ever. (Now for college (: )

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed fellow fans of the Awakening Trio! May good fortune come towards your way!


End file.
